Prestige
by TheNonExistentOne
Summary: After a mistake in the school library, Jou must face the consequence of letting his secret relationship with Seto Kaiba slip. Between an angry Seto, friends, and fangirls, will the relationship survive?


Uhm... Hi. First oneshot... And I know it most definitely sucks, but try not to hate me xD

Warnings: swearing, shounen-ai, OOCness, anything else you see that you find offensive... Yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else you may recognize in this fic.

Summary: After a mistake in the school library, Jou must face the consequence of letting his secret relationship with Seto Kaiba slip. Between an angry Seto, friends, and fangirls, will the relationship survive?

This is for Chi Eiki, for encouraging me to post it.

Umm, onwards.

* * *

--Prestige--

* * *

Jou rolled over onto his side, his cheap mattress creaking in protest. He had been lying awake for the past few hours, just thinking about his relationship with his boyfriend. Yes, he had a boyfriend; a famous one, at that. He was going out with _the _Seto Kaiba.

It caused him some problems every now and then… Though rarely. He expected that the times would be harder for them after today, though. If there even _was _a 'them' after today...

You see, the public knew of their relationship now-they _had_been keeping it a secret-so the press was sure to pester them about it from here on out. Seto hadn't seemed all that happy about the unveiling of their being together, either.

And it was all Jou's fault.

* * *

Seto had been sitting alone in the library, as was his custom. Yugi needed to get a book for his English class, and so they had gone to find one. Of course, the rest of the gang had come along with them, as they had planned to go outside after the chore was finished with.

Jou had stopped where Seto was as they passed and had greeted him accordingly, "hey moneybags."

"What do you want, mutt?" Seto asked, closing his laptop, and packing it into his bag.

Jou growled and narrowed his eyes. "Geez, I didn't even do anythin'! You don't have to leave."

"You're disrupting the quiet atmosphere." Kaiba had replied calmly, staring up at the blond.

Despite that fact that Jou _knew _Seto didn't mean it offensively, he had been having quite the bad day already-two failed tests, and detention for sleeping in class again-and Jou couldn't help but feel pissed off. "Oh, so I'm too loud now?!" The blond stuck his hands on his hips, in an angry manner. "Well _excuse_me, Seto!" The teen let out a frustrated sigh, "you're so infuriating!" He had turned and had started to walk away but then stopped dead in his tracks, a horrified look plastered on his face.

'Seto.'

Oh gods.

The gang had stopped to wait for Jou and had heard the whole thing. They all looked as thoroughly shocked and horrified as Jou did; especially Honda.

"What did you just call him?!" He yelled, his voice reaching a new pitch as he grabbed his best friend, shaking him roughly in disbelief.

Seto got up and passed the blond and glared at the other brunet on the way to the door, "I'll meet you outside after school."

"Ah- But!" Jou had started to protest, but Seto was already gone. Jou was left standing with his arm outstretched after the brunet boy, as though it would stop him from walking away. Now he was left with a library of curious onlookers.

"Jou, what the fuck was that?!" Honda demanded, dropping his hold on the blond and glaring at his friend in pure anger. "You getting too friendly with rich boys now?!"

"No, that's-"

"You after him for the money or for his good looks, then? Which one is i-" Honda was cut off as a fist met with his jaw and he fell flat on his back, his head hitting the tiles with a sickening thud; Jou looking as though he wanted to kill the other teen.

"Don't talk about things you understand nothing of," Jou spat and exited the library, leaving a crowd of onlookers to come to their own conclusions.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with snide comments towards the blond boy. Nothing was said to Seto though. No one approached Kaiba unless they wanted their heads bitten off, but this didn't mean he didn't hear the rumours, insults, and threats involving his puppy.

Jou met him at his car after school and Seto drove him home, as was their custom. They sat in silence the entire way there. The only words were spoken by Jou who uttered, "I'm sorry," as he climbed out of the car and then made his way up the apartment stairs.

It didn't take long for the gossip to reach the T.V. stations. Yugi had called Jou later on that day to tell him about the news broadcast featuring his school picture along with Kaiba's and the completely made up story about the happenings that occurred earlier during school.

Jou almost regretted turning on his television and watching an interview with a classmate of his, giving the reporter a completely false and in detail description of that days events. It had made his stomach clench, imagining what people must be thinking. Especially when the reported finished off the interview by saying how sad a day it must be for Kaiba's many fans. The high school girl quickly vowing to make Jou suffer for causing their great 'Kaiba-sama' such humiliation before the show cut to a commercial.

That had been hours ago, but Jou's head was still buzzing. Sighing in frustration, he sat up in his bed, looking around his room as though it would shout out a suggestion for getting to sleep. His gaze landed on his cell phone, and he stared at it a moment before picking it up with one hand. Seto had given it to him so he could always be reached, and vice versa. Contemplated whether to call or not, Jou checked the clock. 2:34am.

"He's probably still awake, knowing him." The blond flipped open the cellular device and dialled Seto's number from memory. He brought the phone to his ear and listened to it ring twice before the brunet's voice was heard from the other end.

"What?"

"Sorry… I couldn't sleep…" Jou whispered hoarsely into the phone.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked, typing halting for a moment while he waited for the other's answer.

"Yeah… But…" The blond trailed off, not really wanting to ask what was bothering him.

"What is it, Katsuya?" The typing stared up again and Jou winced. Seto _never _called him that. He knew how much he hated it.

"How mad are you at me?"

"Very," was the reply; curt and cold.

"I'm sorry…" Jou mumbled, attempting to sniff back the tears that came to his eyes.

"Look," Seto tried to comfort his puppy, "it was an accident. I'm really not all that mad… Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah… Sorry I interrupted your work…" the blond trailed off. "Go to bed soon, okay?"

Seto sighed, made a noise in acknowledgement, and mumbled a good-bye.

"Bye, Seto."

* * *

That had been two hours ago. It was now going on five in the morning.

Jou looked back up from his watch and stared straight ahead again. He was walking on the sidewalk of an old bridge overlooking Domino River. He had no intention of jumping, so don't worry. He just needed to clear his head.

How were they going to deal with this one? Jou had messed up _big _time.

He didn't want to think about how many people would be talking about them in the hallways later that day. Both girls _and _guys would be trying to beat the living shit out of him screaming, 'how _dare_ you even _speak _to Kaiba-sama!?'

Jou shivered; that didn't sound too pleasant. Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, Jou yawned. He was tired, but he knew if he actually tried to _sleep _he would have no luck. Blinking back the sleep in his eyes Jou looked ahead again.

He was almost at the end of the bridge by now, but he stopped and walked over to the edge instead of continuing right away and stared down into the murky depths of the river. Jou wasn't one to go for suicide, even if he had thought about it. Too many people would be sad if he did.

Yugi, Mokuba, Shizuka…

Seto…

Sighing, he pushed away from the railing and continued his walk. If there were people who would miss him, then suicide wasn't even an option in Jou's mind.

It was cloudy, so the moon wasn't providing much light for Jou as he walked. Once he reached a small sub division of houses, he stayed to the sidewalks, keeping close to the lamp posts for light.

He had been walking for quite a while, the only thing Jou really taking in was the fact that there was still light so he didn't need to worry about getting lost. Not that that really mattered, the sun was beginning to rise anyway.

Rubbing his eyes in exhaustion Jou looked around him, trying to figure out where he was.

Finding himself on Kaiba's street, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at the mansion-like house. His gaze flickered from the white wall paneling to the stone gate pillars and he sighed. He couldn't impose on his boyfriend at who knows what time in the morning, even if he was cold, hungry, and tired. The fact was that Seto was mad, and Jou really didn't want to anything to worsen his mood.

Walking over to one of the pillars the blond teen leaned his back against it, sliding down onto the pavement, his jacket riding up as it was caught on the rough surface. Shivering slightly as his back was exposed; Jou quickly pulled the fabric back down and crossed his arms over his chest, burying his hands under his elbows for warmth.

He sat there for a long while, watching the sun rise over the tops of the houses, the sky turning a brighter pink as each minute passed. Jou must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being roughly pulled to his feet by one of Kaiba's guards. "Wha-?" Jou blinked up at the man, trying to rid himself of his blurry vision.

"What do you think you're doing, punk?" The man's voice was deep and threatening but Jou just blinked up at him tiredly despite the other's _much _larger size. "Kaiba-sama doesn't appreciate vermin on his property. I think maybe I should clean it up before it's found." Staring down at Jou, the guard punched a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Look," Jou said, annoyed that Kaiba's employees treated people this way. "This '_vermin_' isn't even _on _his property." Brown eyes glared defiantly up at the man currently stopping him from leaving. "Or does the sidewalk belong to him now, too!?"

At this point another guard had joined the first by Jou and a third was dialling the mansion on the intercom. Seto answered it with his usual pissed off 'what?!' and the guard began rambling off the situation at hand.

* * *

Seto picked up the phone and raised it to his ear, completely pissed off someone would call at this hour. "I'm sorry, Sir, but there's a situation at the front gate."

"Go on," Seto stated calmly, taking a sip of coffee. He set the man on speaker phone so that he could continue typing out a document, and waited for his answer.

"There's an intruder on your property," the guard said.

Seto stilled in his typing to glare at the speaker on the phone. "Yes?" he asked, willing the man to continue, "why are you bothering _me _then?"

"I'm simply wishing to confirm orders, Sir." The guard sounded nervous now. "Should we… dispose of him?"

"I don't care," Seto yelled into the phone. "I'm busy, stop disturbing me."

He heard the guard give the order and it was immediately followed by an angry yell of 'hey! Get your fucking hands _off _me!'. Eyes widening Seto turned to the phone again. "What does this 'intruder' look like?"

"Just some street punk who was sleeping by the gate… Uh…" Seto rolled his eyes, making a mental note to fire this dumb-ass. "Blond hair… wearing a green jacket…"

There was a thud of flesh on flesh and Seto heard what he know definitely recognized at Jounouchi cry out as he was shoved against the gate wall. "Stop what you're doing!"

"Sir?"

"Keep him there… I'm coming down."

"There's, uh, really no need, Sir, we have everything under control."

Seto chuckled humourlessly. They had _no _idea. He shut down his laptop and spoke again, "this is an order." Seto could almost see the guard stiffen at the seriousness in his voice. "Keep him there, but _do not _hurt him."

The guard nodded his head a few times before realizing Kaiba couldn't see him. "Yes, Sir, of course."

He turned around in time to see one of the guards punch the blond in the face again, "Kaiba-sama said not to hurt him." When the man shrugged and raised his arm again he added, "he's coming down here."

"He's what?!" It was at that moment that Seto walked out onto the sidewalk. Jou saw him and, absolutely embarrassed by his current situation, made to run, but a guard noticed him in time and grabbed his arm, perhaps tighter than was needed, and held him there.

"Let me go!" Jou continued to pull away, but he wasn't making any progress. The guard squeezed down on his arm and the blond cried out, struggling harder to get away now. "Stop it! That hurts!"

Seto was by his side in a second, and glared at the guard, making him let go of the blond. Grabbing Jou by his _hand_, which made the guards blink, Seto led his puppy into the mansion. Once they had reached the brunet's room, Seto reached out and caressed Jou's cheek where his guards had punched the blond.

The fist had broken skin. There was a small cut under the blond's eye. Seto smudged the blood away with his thumb and leaned down slightly, kissing the wound softly. "I'm sorry."

Jou looked up at the taller teen, confused, "for what?"

"For acting the way I did yesterday." Seto continued to caress Jou's cheek, the blond leaning into his touch, eyes closed in content. "We should have talked it over; instead of both of us not getting any sleep." He sighed and then smiled at the blond again, "it's better that it happened like this, anyway."

"What makes you think I didn't sleep?" Jou completely ignoring the fact Seto admitted he hadn't slept either. It's not like that was anything new.

Seto raised an eyebrow at his puppy. "Jou, you were outside my house at six in the morning and you look exhausted. What other reasons could there be?" Seto's hand moved to the blond's silky locks before he continued, "besides, if we make it official, then less people will want to hurt you. And if they do," he smirked. "They'll have to deal with me."

Jou huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

After much debate as to whether they should stay home and sleep or not, Jou decided he couldn't afford the loss of grades and convinced Seto that they should go to school. Rolling his eyes playfully, Seto grabbed Jou's hand and led him out of the Kaiba mansion. Climbing into the front seat of Seto's car, Jou rode, for the first time ever, to school with his boyfriend.

They ignored the shocked looks and angry outbursts from the CEO's many fangirls when they arrived. Well, Seto did. Jou looked like he was having a hard time _breathing_ he was so nervous.

Smiling, Seto took Jou's hand, and they entered the building _together_.

* * *

Yes. So, that's my first one-shot... Sorry, I really don't know how to end things. I hope it was okay...

Sorry if a lot of that didn't make sense... I went through it like a million times trying to fix it up a little... Sorry it didn't really work... and sorry if I missed anything. Please point it out in a review if you see anything and I shall fix it :)

All comments are appreciated!!

If you want to flame me, go for it! Any type of feedback is helpful because there are things in this that just annoy me to no end, though that could just be me.

Please review! :)


End file.
